harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Brittisk-irländska quidditchligan
Det spelar 13 lag i den Brittisk-irländska quidditchligan. Ligan grundades 1674 och lagen tävlar varje år om segern. Appleby Arrows Grundat: 1612 Klädnader: Blekt blåa, med en silverpil som emblem. Stad: Norra England, förmodligen Appleby, Westmorland eller Appleby, Lincolnshire. Kända spelare: Ludo Bagman Prestationer: De flesta fans håller nog med om att lagets mest strålande timme var 1932, då de besegrade de regerande Europamästarna, Vratsa Vultures, under en match som varade i sexton dagar, under regn och tät dimma. Övriga information: Förr hade supportrarna som tradioton att skjuta iväg pilar från deras trollstavar vid varje mål. Denna tingest bannades dock av Ministeriet för magiska spel 1894, när en av dessa pilar genomborrade skiljedomaren, Nugent Potts, näsa. Sedan länge finns det en stark rivalitet mellan Appleby Arrows och Wimbourne Wasps. Ballycastle Bats Klädnader: Svarta med en scharlakansröd fladdermus. Kapten: Finbar Qiugley. Stad: Ballycastle, Antrim Count på Nordirland. Prestationer: Har vunnit ligan 27 gånger och det näst mest framgånsrika laget efter Montrose Magpies (se nedan). Övrig information: Har en känd maskot, Barny Fladdermus, som också figurerar i dryckesannonser. Caerphilly Catapults Grundat: 1402 Klädnader: Ljust gröna och scharlakansröda vertikala ränder. Stad: Caerphilly, Wales Prestationer: Har vunnit ligan 18 gånger och vann Europeiska kuppen 1956. Kända spelare: "Farliga Dai" Llewellyn, som blev slukad av en Chimaira under en semester i Grekland. Chudley Cannons Klädnader: Starkt orangea med en flygande klonk och två c:n som sitter ihop. Motto: Var fram till 1972; "Vi skall erövra", då det dock ändrades till; "Låt oss hålla tummarna och hoppas på det bästa". Kända spelare: Dragomir Gorgovitch Stad: Antagligen Chudleigh, Debvon i England. Prestationer: Har vunnit ligan 21 gånger fram till 1892; laget har inte vunnit sedan dess. Övrig information: Ivrigt påhejade av Ron Weasley, trots lagets knappa framgångar. Falmouth Falcons Klädnader: Mörkt gråa och vita med ett falkhuvud som emblem på bröstet. Stad: Antagligen Falmouth, Cornwall. Motto: "Låt oss vinna, men om vi inte kan vinna; låt oss bryta några ben". Kända spelare: Laget är mest känt för att ha fostrat grundarna till 'Comet Trading Company', Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton. Är också kända för deras hårda spel, särskild praktiserad av deras världskända och ofta avstängade slägman Kevin och Karl Broadmoor, 1958-1969. Holyhead Harpies Grundat: 1203 Kapten: Gwenog Jones Klädnader: Mörkt gröna med en gyllene örnklo på bröstet. Stad: Holyhead, Wales Kända spelare: Gwenog Jones, Ginny Weasley. (Efter ett par år som firad spelare för "Harpies", gick Ginny i pension för att bilda familj och blev andra Quidditch-korrespondent för Daily Prophet. Prestationer: Segern över Heidelberg Harrier (se nedan) efter en match som varat i sju dagar 1953 anses vara en av världens bästa Quidditch-matcher någonsin. Övrig information: Den enda klubb med endast kvinnor på elitnivå. Kenmare Kestrels Grundat: 1291 Klädnader: Smaragdgröna klädnader med två gula k:n över bröstet. Stad: Kenmare. Övrig information: Seamus Finnigan är ett fan. Kenmare Kestrels är populära över hela världen för deras andliga maskotar; vilka är irländska pysslingar som spelar harpa för sina supportrar. Montrose Magpies Location: Antagligen Montrose, Angus Klädnader: Svarta och vita, med en skata över bröstet och en på ryggen. Kända spelare: Alasdair Maddock, jagare, känd för sin fascination för mugglar-sporter. Prestationer: Bäst statistik i ligan; 32 ligavinster och 2 cupsegrar. Pride of Portree Grundat:1292 Stad: Portree, en stad på ön Sky, i Skottland Klädnader: Djupt lila med en gyllende stjärna på bröstet. Kända spelare: Kapten och sökare, Catriona McCormack och hennes dotter, vaktaren Megan McCormack. Catriona är också mor till gitarristen i Systrarna Spök, Kirley McCormack Duke. Prestationer: Pride of Portree har vunnit ligan två gånger, båda gångerna under 1960-talet. Puddlemere United Grundat: 1163 Klädnader: Marinblåa klädnader med gyllene vass-strån i kors över bröstet. Stad: Puddletown i Dorset, England Prestationer: Laget har vunnit ligan 22 gånger och Europacupen två. Kända spelare: Puddlemere United är det lag som skrev kontrakt med is the team that Oliver Wood sedan han tog examen från Hogwarts. Övrig information: Puddlemere United är det äldsta laget i ligan. Professor Dumbledore är en hängiven supporter. Tutshill Tornados Grundat: 1520 Klädnader: Himmelsblå med ett börkblått "T" över bröstet och på ryggen Stad: Piddletown, Dorset, Endland Prestationer: Van ligan fem gånger i rad i början av 2000-talet, vilket är ett rekord. Kända spelare: Roderick Plumpton, som spelande i Englands landslag och innehar Storbritanniens rekord för snabbaste fångst av Kvicken (3,5 sekunder) Övrig information: När Tornados nya vinnarstil började igen, anklagade Ron Weasley folk som bar lagets emblem för att bara "göra som alla andra", bland annat Cho Chang. Hon svarade dock att hon hade varit ett fan sedan sex års ålder. Enligt tidningen The Quibbler är anledningarna till Tornados upprepeade ligavinster illegal kvast-doping, utpressning och tortyr. Wigtown Wanderers Grundat: 1422 Klädnader: Blodröda med en silvrig köttkniv över bröstet. Stad: Wigtown, Dumfries och Galloway Kända spelare: Det ursprungliga laget var de sju barnen till Walter Parkin, en trollkarls-slaktare. De fyra bröderna och tre systrarna var tillsammans ett formidabelt lag, som sällan förlorade en match. Enligt en legend, berodde detta delvis på att motståndarlaget blev skrämda av bara synen av Walter Perkins, där han stod vid sidan av spelplanen med en trollstav i ena handen och köttkniven i den andra. En ättling till släkten Parklin finns ofta med i laget. Övrigr information: Kennilworthy Whisp är en supporter till detta lag. Wimbourne Wasps Grundat: 1312 Klädnader: Horisontiella gula och svarta linjer med ett bi över bröstet. Stad: Piddle Town, Dorset, England Kända spelare: Ludo Bagmans moderklubb. Övrig information: Antog ett bi som deras symbol efter en match mot rivalerna Appleby Arrows under mitten av 1800-talet, slagmännen slog en bikupa mot motståndarnas sökare, som blev så illa stungen att han var tvungen att sluta spela för gott. Supportrarna är kända som "Stickare" och de härmar högt bin för att distrahera att motståndarnas jagare gör mål. Referenser * http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/a-z/g.html#gorgovich * http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/7/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript *http://www.comcast.net/entertainment/index.jsp?cat=ENTERTAINMENT&fn=/2007/07/30/727195.html Kategori:Harry Potter